


Dorohedoro - Collage Times

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Collage, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Nudity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Aikawa & Risu befriend a new student at their school. So they try to help her feel welcomed. However she and Aikawa start to fall for one another and potentially more? How would this even go?
Relationships: Aikawa (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Kudos: 3





	1. Nice to meet you!

Author's Note: So Originally I had this starting differently but I decided to delete Collage History and restarting with this. Sorry for the confusion and enjoy.

* * *

"Wait right here okay?" Risu asked before he entered the building and Aikawa sighed heavily as he squatted by the door waiting for his partner. He hated that he was part of the Cross Eyes but hey he was gonna support him best he could at least. He had grown quite bored quite quickly as he rested his head in his hands. Looking over as he heard arguing nearby. Seeing a small group of guys surrounding someone. He stood up and approached curious of the situation. Once he was close enough he saw a short female clutching to her bag and was cornered by these creeps. Her hair down her back and had goggles on her head. Around her neck was a beak-like mask, and her attire was quite baggy. Baggy jacket, pants, and shirt. Her boots seemed to be combat boots. She tried to move but was blocked by one of the men and her green eyes looked up in terror.

"Awe come on baby~ We just want a kiss." One of the men said and the girl shook her head.

"N-No thank you.." She went to move but her arm was grabbed, the female tried to wiggle free but couldn't. 

"Bitch better listen." The one who grabbed her growled. He blinked a moment as he felt a tap on his shoulder and they turned, seeing a quite obviously tall male with a gas mask on staring down at them.

"She said no." Aikawa said and grabbed the man's wrist, "So I'd leave her alone." He growled and one of the men tried to pull a knife on him but he easily kicked the knife out of his hand as he also kicked the one holding the female's wrist in the face. He then threw one of others over his shoulder and the last one ran off. Aikawa huffed a bit and turned to the female who was staring at him in shock, "You okay?"

"Y-Yes!" She said after a moment and she smiled sheepishly, "T-Thank you."

"No problem!" Aikawa smiled and looked over seeing Risu step out of the building, "Oh shit I gotta go! Be careful!" He said as he ran over to his friend. She sighed a bit and smiled to the male before she continued walking. Aikawa looked over as she walked away before going with Risu down the street. The following day Aikawa was resting his head on his desk as he groaned a bit, he didn't get a chance to steal some food from the cafeteria's kitchen today at all. He was busy with his classes. He tapped his pen on the side of the paper and looked up hearing the door open and the teacher smiled.

"Oh there you are."

"Sorry I'm late I got a bit lost." The voice said and Aikawa's eyes widened behind the mask as he looked up, the teacher and the female talked a moment before their professor turned to the class.

"Everyone meet Crow. She's our newest student. Let's see... Aikawa do you mind if she sits next to you?"

Aikawa sat up a moment and shrugged a bit, "N-No! Not at all!" He said and Crow came by and sat next to the male. He recognized her as the girl he saved the other day. Crow moved her hair back and looked to Aikawa as he seemed disinterested in the course. They were learning on how different purity effects magic, and Aikawa didn't wanna hear about it. He was too hungry. Once they were dismissed and handed their forms Crow rushed over to Aikawa and smiled to him from behind her mask.

"H-Hey.. I wanna thank you for saving me yesterday." She said sheepishly and Aikawa looked to her.

"No problem." He smiled behind his own and watched Crow reach into her bag and offered him a small box, "Huh? This your lunch?"

"Nah not really." Crow laughed, "More like a snack and I could hear your stomach growling all class." She placed the box in his hands and waved as she turned the opposite direction, "I gotta go to my next lecture just return it to me tomorrow in Smoke History!" Aikawa blinked a moment and he looked to the small box, he opened it and he was greeted with a sweet smell. He sighed and closed it and headed to the roof, ready to devour his gift.

* * *

"And this is your housemates, Ashe, Hera, Yuki and Nina." The staff member said and patted Crow's back, "You'll be rooming with Ashe." Crow looked over to see a dark skinned female with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had long hair down her neck and it was pulled in a bun. She waved a bit and smiled as she went over.

"Nice to meet you. I got this sir. No worries." The staff member left the house and Ashe turned to the girls, "Finally." Hera, Yuki and Nina laughed and Crow tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"They're rude. Come on." Ashe gestured Crow to follow her upstairs and showed her their room, "That side is yours and this one is mine." Ashe jumped onto her own bed and Crow sat on hers, "All your stuff is here just need to be unpacked.

"Wow.. Didn't think there'd be so much." Crow chuckled and looked to Ashe, "Hey... Ashe right?"

"Yup." Ashe nodded as she laid on her belly looking to Crow as she started to unpack.

"Do you know an Aikawa?" She asked as she put her bag on her bed, turning to the blonde who was smirking, "W-What?"

"Day one and you met the collage food thief lucky you."

"Food thief?"

"Yeah. He's known for stealing food from the kitchen. He's also a huge goof and jokes around. He's a friend to others but he's always eating." Ashe laughed, "He does hang around Risu though. Be careful."

"What's wrong with Risu?"

"He's part of this gang called the Cross Eyes. He's a cool guy just part of a gang. I don't know if Aikawa is part of it either but he sure as hell doesn't go without his partner anywhere." Ashe sighed, "Wait.. Something tells me... Did you feed Aikawa?" Ashe asked and Crow hugged her shirt a bit.

"Y-Yeah I gave him my churros as a snack.. He was hungry and I could hear his belly!" Crow whimpered and Ashe sighed.

"Crow. He now knows you got food. I don't want you being used you're new here."

"I'll be okay." Crow smiled, "Promise."

"Oh boy."

* * *

"Hey!" Aikawa looked over seeing Crow come up, he was talking with Risu in the stare case and Aikawa ran up to Crow and he smiled to her as he offered her the box back, "Whatever those sweets were, they were great I appreciated it thanks." Crow blushed a moment and took the box back and then offered him a bag and ran up the stairs. Risu went over to Aikawa as he sat down and looked inside.

"What is it?" Risu asked.

"It's another box. Wait.. Did she make me a lunch?"

"Wow.. New girl has a crush on you. Maybe we should invite her to the roof."

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Once it had gotten to Smoke History Aikawa looked over to Crow who was writing down the notes on the board. He then pulled a scrap piece of paper and written upon it and slid it to the female next to him as he wrote down the board's notes as well. Crow looked to the piece surprised a moment and moved it closer as she looked at it. On it was a small and honestly bad doodle of Aikawa and a few words.

 **'Hey, you wanna hang out after your second lecture?'** Crow smiled looking to Aikawa a moment and she flipped the paper over and wrote upon it before sliding it back. Aikawa looked over to it and saw a small doodle of herself which looked so much better than his and a few words.

 **'Sure! Where would you like to meet?'** It asked, he smiled behind his mask and written on a new piece.

**'How about the roof?'**

**'Sounds good to me'** Once the teacher confirmed that they could leave and as they turned in their work for the day Crow turned to Aikawa and smiled.

"So, you'll meet me on the roof right?"

"Of course!" He smiled, "And I can't wait to have your lunch! Gonna be great!"

"I'm glad." 

"CROW!" The two looked over seeing Ashe and Hera as Hera waved to the female.

"I better go. See you later." She waved and joined her housemates as they walked away. Aikawa sighed heavily and swung himself towards the kitchen. Ready to steal whatever snacks they had today.


	2. Collage Party

Crow leaned over the railing of the rooftop before hearing the door open, she turned to see Aikawa come in and he laughed a bit looking to the female. As promised after her class he met her on the rooftop.

"Wow didn't think you'd even show."

"I had to snag some things." Aikawa laughed and sat himself down with his loot. Crow joined him and she removed her mask with a sigh, "Got some ham, bread, cookies, the works."

"God you do eat a lot." Crow chuckled and stared a bit in shock seeing him remove his mask. This was the first time she saw his face and she felt her cheeks flush up and he looked to her tilting her head.

"Something on my face?"

"N-No! Just.. Never seen it." Crow laughed as she held her hands up. Aikawa shrugged and started on his snacks and offered the bag of cookies to Crow. She took the bag and fiddled with the packaging in her hands as she cleared her throat nervously, "So.. You know.. My housemate Yuki is throwing a party this weekend." Crow looked to Aikawa who stopped chewing, "Would you and Risu like to go?"

"You sure you wanna invite us?"

"Of course." Crow smiled, "She's inviting everyone. Would be rude to not invite you." 

"I can ask Risu."

"Ask me what?" Risu asked as he joined Aikawa and Crow on the ground, "What you two talking about?"

"Yuki is having a party this weekend. I'm asking if you guys would like to go." Crow then played with her hair, "Honestly I only know my housemates and you guys, be nice to see other familiar faces."

"I mean if Aikawa will go I'll go." Risu smiled and Aikawa choked on his food a moment and looked to Crow who looked kinda hopeful.

He sighed a bit after he swallowed his food, "Fine.. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I'll give you the address~" Crow smiled.

* * *

"This was a bad idea." Aikawa huffed as he looked to his partner, "Seriously why did we agree to come?"

"Because you think Crow's cute." Risu smirked and Aikawa huffed a bit, they had entered the house as the music played and people were drinking and talking. Crow rushed over and hugged the two and Risu patted her back.

"Oh my god you made it!" She smiled and turned to her housemates, "See! I told you!"

"Wow you actually pulled it off." Hera laughed and went over, "Aikawa. Risu. How's the gang and food stealing business going?"

"Going." Aikawa huffed, "You still making out with everyone you see?" 

"Why you interested?" Hera joked and patted his back, "Enjoy the party guys." The three of them grabbed some drinks and headed upstairs where it was a bit quieter but others were still hanging out and playing some games. Nina waved them over and she smirked looking to them.

"So, would you three like to play seven minutes in heaven?" She asked and the three just stared.

"Isn't that a kid game?" Risu asked.

"Yeah but we got booze so it's more fun~ And." She pulled out a blindfold, "This~"

"Oh so it's kinky." Aikawa laughed and Crow face palmed.

"Nina.." She huffed and Nina pulled Aikawa and Crow over and gestured to the bottle in the center.

"Just try it once you two." Nina huffed and the two looked to one another and shrugged. Nina spun the bottle for them and the bottle then pointed to Crow. The crowd awed at this and Nina put the blindfold on her and guided her into the closet, "Now to see who'll be in there with her~" She purred and spun the bottle again. It stopped on Aikawa who spat his drink out and the others laughed, "Go on~" She cooed and put Aikawa in the same closet as Crow. Who seemed a bit shy standing there, "Timer's going!" Nina called and Aikawa groaned and cupped Crow's face. Crow seemed to relax in his hold as she moved her hands to his face. The two then kissed and they seemed to be into it. Their tongues moving over one another as Crow knocked off his hat and Aikawa removed the blind fold, sitting her on a few boxes in the closet as they continued the kiss. Moving between her legs he moved his hands up her hips as she ran her fingers under his shirt down his back as he moved to her neck. 

The two froze like deer in headlights seeing the door open and Crow was about to unzip his jacket and he was holding the bottom of her shirt. Nina smirked a moment and giggled, "Awe was seven minutes not enough?" She asked and Crow cleared her throat and Aikawa stood straight. Crow then took his hand and his hat and lead her to her and Ashe's room.

"Tell Ashe not to come up." Crow said and Aikawa looked to Risu confused who gave a thumbs up. Once in the room and it being locked Crow moved his hands to her hips, "Where were we~?" She asked and Aikawa smirked and unzipped his jacket.

"Right here~" He purred and removed her shirt as they kissed again. Moving onto the bed and Aikawa moved to her neck and she whimpered as he nipped now and then. He then removed his own t-shirt and exposed his chest, Crow blushed seeing his toned muscles as she reached up and ran her fingers over them.

"W-Wow..~" She purred and Aikawa licked his lips as he lifted her bra.

"I can say the same to you~" He cooed and Crow and him kissed again as they removed their clothes. 

"Where's Crow?" Ashe asked and Risu looked over as he drank his beer, Nina looked to Ashe and Nina smirked.

"She said not to bother her or who she as in there~" Ashe connected the dots and went to the room.

"A-Ah! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Risu said panicking and Ashe noticed it was locked. She huffed a moment and looked in the keyhole and gasped quietly at what she saw. She saw Crow and Aikawa fucking and quite roughly. She saw his cock pounding into her dripping entry and Crow trying to muffle her moans by pushing her face into his shoulder.

"A-Aikawa..~ Oh fuck..~" She moaned and Aikawa stopped thrusting and laid her on her belly and positioned himself as he thrusted into her, Crow gasped as she rolled her eyes back and he held her hips as he pounded into her. Crow had her eyes rolled back and she panted heavily

"Sh-Shit Crow..~ Such a naughty girl~" He moaned in her ear as he leaned over her back and cupped her breasts and Crow held his neck from behind as he sat them up. Her legs resting on his thighs as he thrusted upwards, "F-Fuck I'm gonna cum..~"

"M-Me too..~"

"W-Want me to do it inside..~"

"Y-Yes..~" Crow trembled and he held her legs up as she held his thighs, "Yes yes yes yes yes~" She moaned out as he quickly thrusted upwardly into Crow till he pushed himself up into her fully and he came. Crow moaned his name as her walls squeezed him as she achieved orgasm. The two then plopped onto the bed and they panted heavily. 

Ashe sat up and blushed a bit as she looked to the others, "Dude.. They straight up fucked."


End file.
